This invention relates to new 1-[3-(3,4,5-trimethoxyhenoxy)-2-hydroxypropyl]-4-aryl-piperazine derivatives and to a process for their production.
Witte German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,235,597 describes blood-pressure-reducing compounds corresponding to the general formula ##STR2## in which A is a hydrogen atom or a hydroxyl group, X is a hydrogen or a halogen atom, an alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, trifluoromethyl hydroxy, nitro, amino, acylamino or alkylsulphonylamino group, and n is the number 0, 1 or 2, and their salts.
de Stevens U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,735 discloses on col. 11-12 Compound 2 ##STR3## and on column 11-12, Compound 12 ##STR4##
de Stevens states that its compounds have anti-inflammatory, antihypertension and adrenolytic properties, col. 3, lines 23-25 and also lines 26-48.